Moving personnel are known to use one type of material handling dolly, which consists of generally a platform mounted on four or more swivel-mounted casters. An example of this is U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,066. Other dollies with railings for holding masses of smaller objects have also been used in the moving industry, an example being U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,463. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,444 a cart convertible to a Bellman cart is disclosed. A moving cart is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,673 which has a series of interlocking, stackable storage modules.
Further prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,319 a hand truck that may be converted into a cart is disclosed, having a plate attached to the frame moveable between a first and second position, the second position forming a tabletop surface. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,511 a device that can be used as a 2-wheel dolly, a 4-wheel dolly, a flat-bed truck and a standard display table is disclosed. A moving system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,941, made up of separable platform sections, with an extendible handle and ramps to facilitate the moving of objects. A convertible bulk hand truck and table top is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,034, which is convertible between a hand truck, a 2-wheeled dolly and a 4-wheeled dolly.
The aforementioned prior art fails to effectively meet the needs of movers for an adaptable dolly that may be adjusted to suit particular needs. Different moving tasks may require different means to move materials, which results in the personnel having to travel back and forth with the same dolly or find alternative means of lugging the material. More specifically, having multiple dollies increases the time needed to find the correct tool for the Job, it also increases the storage space needed for the multiple types of different dollies required for the one Job. Therefore there is a need for one dolly which may be modified so that it is able to carry a variety of object types.